Ron weasley: an adventure of a lifetime
by froper98
Summary: Ron Weasley, tired of being worse than Harry and Hermione in academia, vents his frustration on the seventh floor, where he finds a misterious book, that leads him on a whirlwind adventure, of sex and submission. If you wish to have faster updates, the main story is updated on Hentai foundry, along with information about various characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: Introduction**

 **Harry Potter AU, 3** **rd** **year + (no Voldemort)**

 **Potter Household:** The glass dropped out her hand, smashing into the floor, shattering into small pieces. She was drinking; drinking again to forget the horrible events that led to the death of her Husband and her child becoming a celebrity to the British magical society. Waving her wand, the glass returned to its original shape and size with a simple _'reparo',_ she could feel her core burning, she need satisfaction, she had denied her sexual needs for so long, unfortunately most adult wizards were not up to the task and James was very lucky getting her pregnant. Harry was a great child, but like her Husband, she knew Harry would never be sexually satisfying in the bedroom.

Meanwhile at the Hogwarts, a strange event is happening?

 **Hogwarts, 7** **th** **floor:** Ronald Weasley was angry, he tried his best in class, but he was always overshadowed his friend Harry. Walking along the seventh floor, past the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet, Ron kept pacing back and forth and thought, if only there was a way to get more powerful and stronger.

A door slowly appeared in the wall to Ron's horror and investigating the door he pushed it open slowly, inside was chamber of stone, like much of the castle. However there was plinth in the shape of an outstretched hand in the centre of the chamber, in the centre of the hand was an old book, the edges worn with age and the pages flaking away. Picking up the book slowly, turning it over in his hand. Blowing away the dust that coated the book, revealing its title 'Lieber Mordria'. Examining the book carefully, it revealed that it held the secret for becoming more powerful, however it would give him a unique pheromone sent that would corrupt and attract women to him. Seeing as this was to him an advantage, rather than a disadvantage. Ron knew he would complete the ritual to allow access the book granted over the school holidays that were approaching. Placing the book carefully into his bag, he knew he would have to get back to the Gryffindor tower, to start his homework before bed as he had transfiguration exam tomorrow, and any last minute revision was always going to be helpful.

 **Hogwarts, Last week of the school year:** Ron Weasley was excited, his exam time was over and he could sit back and relax and wait for his results. Hopefully his hard work would have paid off, and his exam results would have been good. If the results were good he could relax all summer and not worry about tutoring to increase his grades. Finishing his breakfast, Ron ran, with Hermione and Harry to look at the grade sheets outside the headmistress's office. He had come 17th which was a massive improvement over last year, with improvements all round except in charms; which had stayed the same. Hermione had come second, with Daphne Greengrass, a pretty blonde Slytherin girl, and Harry coming 11th in their year, with the best defence against dark arts score.

Ron felt satisfied with his grade improvements, and he knew that with the 'Lieber Mordria' he was going to be one of the best students next year and beat Harry in the final exams.

Harry looked at Ron and could see the disappointment in his face with his charms score, and thought of a way to make his best friend happier. "Hey Ron, if you need help with your charms work, my mother would happily give you lessons over the holidays to improve your work." Ron thought about it a second, remembering the pretty busty redhead that was Harry's mother; "give me a second" Ron replied as they walked up the staircase towards the Gryffindor tower to collect their cloaks.

Ron thought back to the 'Lieber Mordria', and the warning of a pheromone that would attract girls, then thinking back to the milf that was Lily Potter, and thought that she would be a great first woman to test the abilities that came with the ritual.

"Yeah, I will take you up on the offer' Ron replied to Harry nodding back in return. "I will talk to my mother about it when we get home" harry replied. Ron felt a happy wave of energy flow through his body thinking of what could happen over the holidays.

 **Platform 9 ¾:** Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the Red train that was the Hogwarts express, after a 5 ½ journey from Hogsmeade to Kings Cross, talking about what was happening in the summer, with the Quiddith World Cup being in England, and Hermione going to France with her Parents. Greeting their parents, with Fred and George lagging behind, and Ginny exiting with the airy Ravenclaw blonde that was Luna Lovegood.

Ron looked across at the Milf form of Lily Potter that was currently hugging Harry and talking to him quietly, with the black sweater hugging her figure very well. Ron looked back at Hermione as well who was talking quickly to her Mother who had stunning wavy brown hair, and a t-shirt that gave little to imagination in the size of her breasts. Saying goodbye, all groups departed platform 9 ¾, with Ron leaving for the Burrow along with his Family.

 **Burrow:** Ron lay there thinking, about the beautiful milfs he had scene and what could happen in the next school year if he did the ritual, given that the ritual materials was fairly easy, but the word order was hard to pronounce then he would have to practise first. With harry going on Holiday to Spain with his mother, then the he would have 2 weeks to prepare and perform the ritual within 'Lieber Mordria' before his tutoring started.

 **Next Chapter** , should be the ritual and the start of the Tutoring and the seduction of Lily Potter


	2. Chapter 1:Ritual and sightings

**Chapter 1: Ritual and unforeseeable sightings**

 **Harry Potter AU, 3** **rd** **year + (no Voldemort)**

 **Warning: sexual content**

 **Burrow, 2** **nd** **week of the Holidays (between 3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **year):** Ron looked up at rising moon, and began drawing upon the ground; a perfect circle, 1m diameters with 4 stars. One star on each of the compass directions. Standing in the centre of the circle, Ron reached into his bag, pulling out the first vial, a vial of Veela blood. This had been bought in the depth of Nocturne alley; the next item pulled out the bag was a vial of his own blood. Sloshing in the flask, a bottle of his own life force, Ron thought. The 3rd item was 3 locks of hair, 1 lock of hair from Luna, the next from Ginny and finally a lock of his mother's hair. He placed these locks of hair on the western point in the circle and pulled out the final ingredient, a vial of his sexual juices. The white thick liquid poured out the vial onto the ground at the southern point.

Ron then removed his clothes, knowing that there was no going back now; he stripped fully down his naked body, slightly muscular from the hours playing quiddith. Naked as the day he was born, Ron began to chant "terra vitae, cor meum sanguinat amo". A light pink glow began to form along the lines of the circle drawn onto the ground. The vials of blood shattered, wispy lines of purple fog began to rise, the locks of hair bursting into flamings, burning to ash.

Ron chanted the second lines "cor meum aedificabunt, Tenebris amo". The wisps entered his mouth drawn in like moths to a flame and others were drawn towards his penis. His body glowing with purple light, before the glow disappeared. And the power in the air faded. Ron felt more powerful than ever before, his reserves of magic larger than before. That was before he noticed the phyical changes, his muscles were more defined, his hair slightly longer, but the changes were mainly with his cock. His cock had gained several inches and now stood at 9 inches long and 2 inches wide, hairless balls stood proad below, full with semem. He had obviously also gained several cm taller and more muscle around the arms.

Ron knew he would have to get back soon, as the it was getting late, an he did not want his parents to know what he did. Hurrying back, he soon realised how exausted he was and reaching his room, he collapsed on the bed and slept. His dreams plagued with the thoughts of a busty ginger woman.

 **2 weeks earlier; Burrow:** Ron awoke from his peaceful to his mother voice, shouting up the stairs. Hurrying down, Ron sat himself down at the table enjoying the breakfast his mother had placed together.

"So Ron, what are your plans for this summer" asked Molly Weasley, his mother. Who was dressed in a stylish dress, that showed off her large breast. Ron wanted nothing more than to suck of the giant tits like he had done as a child. Ron replied slowly finishing his mouthful that, "I have tutoring with Mrs Potter, when they get back from their trip to Spain, to increase my charms grade and other than that I was probably planning on relaxing and go swimming in the lake."

Molly was satisfied with the answer, happy that Ron was taking his work more seriously and wanted to improve; she was happy that all of her children were doing well in Hogwarts with that she knew that she could lay off them this summer and let them relax.

Ron continued to eat breakfast, finishing the last of his bacon, he ascended the stairs leading to his room, with the twins out visiting lee and Ginny out playing with Luna and his father at the ministry, Percy out somewhere; he did not know, leaving only him and his mother in the house. Stripping off his cloths, Ron went into the shower, with the waters flowing around him, he thought back to the 'Liber Mordria' and the ritual that he was going to do soon, he would need to visit Diagon and Nocturne alley to collect the correct ingredients for the ritual. Exiting the shower, he noticed his mother room door was open; taking a quick peek Ron peered inside. His mother was getting changed, the busty breasts were being placed into a sexy red bra and her mother had no knickers on yet revealing her glistening cunt.

Molly pulled out a pair of red knickers that matched her bra, and felt a feeling that someone was watching her; she had seen nothing and felt that it must have just been the draught from the open window. Molly felt a feeling down in her core that she had not felt for some time, but she knew that Arthur would be unable to satisfy her anymore, he barely satisfied her during the time they were at Hogwarts.

Molly went over to the bed and lied down spreading her legs wide, giving Ron who was still peering through the doorway a perfect view of her cunt that was currently soaking wet, as molly stroked her fingers through the hair atop of her pussy. Inserting 1 finger into her pussy, Molly slowly pleasured herself, increasing it to two fingers, pumping in and out of her increasingly sopping cunt.

Ron could not believe what was happening, his own mother was masturbating, her fingers pushing in and out of her cunt. Ron continued to look, his mother increasing it again to three fingers pushing into her cunt before she squirted, Her liquid erupting from her cunt soaking the bed. Ron was in bliss looking upon the sexual sight, sneaking slowly away seeing his mother get up, back to his room, Ron's mind could not think what he had just seen and decided to clear his head by reading at the lake.

 **2 weeks earlier, Lakeside:** Ron constantly played over what he had just seen, his own mother masturbating and erupting in orgasmic bliss. He knew that he had to complete the ritual, the fact that it would allow him to get girls in that position in front of him was a major benefit and given that Lily Potter was even hotter than his own mother, then seeing that would be the greatest sight in the world.

Going through 'Liber Mordria' there were other sexual spells or spells that would allow him to dominate and control woman's orgasm ability. Ron could feel his cock get stiff when thinking of these ideas and what he could do to the various girls in his year and others such as milf Mrs Potter.

 **Original time, day after the ritual, Burrow:** Ron had never felt better, he came down to see most of his family sitting round the table, harry was coming back today, Ron thought, then going back off to see Ireland play Italy in the semi-finals of the quiddith world cup. He came down and sat at the table with his mother passing over a plate of food, which Ron began to slowly eat, his family discussing what was happening this week. "Ron, what are your plans for this week" his father inquired, "well I have my tutoring sessions with Mrs Potter this week, and then after that I will probably just hang around with Harry till the finals of the world cup." Ron replied. Arthur happy with the answer went back to discussing with the twins about there weekly plans.

Molly felt a strange feeling back down in her core this morning. She hoped that she did not have to satisfy herself again as that was hard to explain to Arthur about washing the sheets again. As her son came downstairs she felt an odd attraction to him, which came from her core, she knew that she was going to be washing the sheets again today. She noticed stuff about him that she had not noticed before such as the obvious fact that her son had muscles, and you could clearly see the outline of her sons cock inside his trousers, it was massive far bigger than her husbands soft. She could not believe it, her core tingled with excitement, but her mind was saying that this was plainly wrong, with having sexual thoughts of her son. Serving his breakfast, see peer down, her son was so handsome, and would have been the perfect husband for her, maybe the father of her children if Arthur was not around. Molly was shocked by these thoughts, the fact she had these thoughts, she felt disgusted with herself. Ron announced he was leaving for Harry's house and would be back later.

Ron felt powerful, he could see that his mother was clearly attracted to him, even Ginny made glances at him, but with her too young to have sexual thoughts it would at least be a year before she saw him in a sexual light. He thought about incest and decided that he loved the idea of having both his mother and sister on either side of him in his bed together both loving sucking his cock. He then picked up the floo powder and announced Potter Household, and disappeared in a flash of green flames.


	3. Chapter 2: friends and tutorship

**Chapter 2: friendship and tutoring**

 **Harry Potter AU, 3rd year + (no Voldemort)**

 **Warning: smut/ masturbation**

 **Potter Household, Kitchen:** Ron felt his feet land on the hard wooden floor of the potter household, which was a 2-story cottage, in a small muggle village in Whales. Wiping his eyes and dusting off the ash from the floo journey. Ron moved from the fireplace towards the kitchen where he heard the voices of Harry and Mrs Potter talking. The talk, he could tell was about the semi-finals of the Quiddith world cup in Italy that Harry and his uncles were going to see tomorrow.

As Ron entered the Kitchen, he was greeted by both of them, Harry's was very much friendly, with a "Hey Ron", while Lily's was much friendly, although Ron could see the lust in here eyes, her glances towards his penis. It made him happy that the ritual must have worked and soon he would be having so much fun. Deciding that it would be more fun to seduce her through the various tutoring sessions until see was begging for him to fuck her whenever he came over, would be more fun than just overwhelming her with the pheromones. The though of Lily Evans kneeling on the floor holding a lead in her mouth and a collar around her neck, waiting for her master to arrive began to make him increasingly hot, and as such strain his pants. Ron was cut out of his thoughts by the call of Harry to come up to his Room.

As Ron left the room after Harry, Lily felt relieved, she could not understand what the feeling was when Ron entered the room, it had awakened feelings she was sure were buried, this was the feeling of lust. She could have sworn she had seen the outline of his cock in his pants, at least 7 inches long, to her unbelief and that was soft-getting harder. She could imagine it hard pounding her from behind, she shook the image off, thinking that she must just be a bit hot today and under the weather, given that it was summer it was not completely unlikely.

 **Potter Household, Harry's Room:** Ron, listened as he described the holiday, interested to what happened, Ron knew that Harry may have some pictures of his mother; maybe in a bikini that would provide good masturbation material and suggested "hey Harry, do you have any photo's you could show me", Ron also thought that he could make an album of the beautiful girls he fucked and controlled. "Yeah sure, just here" Harry replied, telling Ron of the beaches and gorgeous babes he had seen. Ron flicked through the album going through each photo, one of them was amazing, and it was Lily in a bikini running towards the sea, her arse rippling with each bounce of her feet on the sand, her boobs swaying. It was perfect and would be great masturbation material later Ron thought. There were several other pictures that also fitted in the album, but he would collect them later, probably when Harry went to see the semi-finals.

Harry told Ron that he would be going to the toilet and be gone for a bit. Ron decided he needed a treat from his future slave. Sneaking out of the room and making his way down the hall, hearing Lily downstairs talking to Remus, there DADA teacher last year and Harry's honorary Uncle. Who would be taking Harry to see the semi-finals along with his God-father Sirius Black? He opened the door to Lily's Room, their were piles of discarded clothes on the floor, and a large double bed, that he suspected was very comfy and hopefully he would be able to try it out later on that week. Making his way towards the dresser, Ron opened the draws slowly making as little sound as possible as he had no way yet to remove the trace off his wand and would be discovered to have cast magic outside school. He slowly removed a black set of lace bra and panties, that would be fun to examine later, as he did not have a scoop of how much control over the pheromones he had and had no way of practising the spells in the book yet. So he would settle for masturbation material, till he had Lily on her knees. Leaving the bedroom Ron returned, just before Harry came back announcing that his mum had made lunch downstairs.

 **Potter Household, Kitchen:** As Ron came down stairs, saying hello to Remus and Sirius, who both were tucking into sandwiches that were on the table. "Have you got your stuff Harry" Sirius asked Harry, "as we need to go soon, to get booked into the hotel and be able to relax a bit before going out for dinner", Harry replied with a definite answer of yea, pointing to the bag in the corner of the room. The conversation continued with the discussion of who was going to win in the semi-finals between Ireland and Italy, both playing really well, with Ireland having a slightly better team, but Italy having a stronger seeker. Finishing the sandwiches and pumpkin juice, Lily began to clear away the tables, the boobs swaying in the apron, clearly showing that she was not wearing any bra, and saying goodbye; Remus, Sirius and Harry all disappeared with a pop. Gripping onto the marked stone that was the international portkey for their chosen hotel.

Ron spoke up after they had gone, "well then, what should we start with then?" Lily replied " we start with basic charms, and as a registered tutor I have permission to allow you to use magic without setting off the trace, so we should start with the basics and work our way up, from first year." And then followed up with "We should move to the lounge as it would be easier to work there", "yeah sure if that easiest" Ron spoke up, wanting to know if his voice could increase the attraction to him, Ron could see a light redness spread across Lily's face as she blushed; moving into the lounge she had regained composure and sat down motioning Ron to sit across from her on the other sofa.

 **Potter Household, Lounge:** Ron talked with lily and showed her the various charms that he knew, and the extension that he could use them, one thing he was happy about was that the extra power the ritual gave him allowed him to increase the duration and effects of the spell as well as they felt easier to cast. Every time Ron cast a spell, Lily felt his power roll over her and give her pleasure. She did not know what to think of this as her core also throbbed, continuing the session, Ron could feel that she was definitely attracted to him, and this would make this week even more enjoyable as he slowly seduced her.

The clock rang indicating that it was 4 o'clock, seeing that it was his time to leave. "Could I use the toilet please," Ron asked Lily, who was awoken from here thoughts by the sudden question, "yeah sure, upstairs and to the left" she replied, "I will clear away down here" she said after that. Ron knew that being allowed access to magic meant that he could try one of the spells in the books that worked exactly like a muggle CTV camera, and set up a video feed back to the special page in the 'Liber Mordria'. Ron knew that she would masturbate later; he wanted to be there to enjoy it. Speaking clearing, Ron announced "Video clarsa" on the wall, which would show the room very clearly, to his enjoyment and pleasure. Walking to the toilet, then back downstairs; he saw that Lily was still in the lounge.

"Goodbye Mrs Potter" Ron said, surprising her. Blushing madly, Lily stammered, "goodbye too, hopefully will see you tomorrow afternoon". Ron walking forward engulfed Lily in a hug, "thank you for your help today; you were a great help", slowly moving his hand down her back till it was on her bum, squeezing softly. Lily could clearly feel his cock pressing against her inside thighs, dangerously close to her pussy. He let go and left the room going back to the floo connection laughing inside at the form of Lily Potter, that was standing rigidly not knowing what to do or comprehend, what just happened. Calling out "the burrow" Ron was whisked away in Green flames.

 **Ron's Room, Burrow:** Ron returned to the burrow, grinning madly inside, he was so happy, he quest had begun and soon by the end of the week Lily Potter would have submitted to him. Talking to his mother about what happened as seeing her blush as he talked and casual glances to his clearly defined cock, he made his way to his room, where he could not wait to see what was happening in Lily Potter's bedroom.

Ron, slowly opened the Liber Mordria to the appropriate page, the page sparkled into life, showing Lily Potters bedroom, facing the bed, showing the red covers on here bed. Reaching into his bag, Ron pulled out the bra and panties he had stolen from Lily's room and placed them around his cock, using them as a masturbation sleeve, his cock standing an epic 9 inches long, one that would fuck any girl into submission. Looking at the page he saw that Lily Potter had entered the room, her face a mass of blushing red, she was mumbling to herself, stripping her clothes showing her busty rack to the spelled wall, at least DD. She collapsed back on the bed, spreading her legs showing her pussy directly to Ron. Moaning his name, she reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a 6 inch black dildo, and shoved it all deep in her pussy, moaning "Ron, Ron, fuck me please" as she pulled and pushed the dildo in and out, her increasingly wet cunt.

 **Potter Household, Lily Potters bedroom:** Lily could not believe what just happened, she was stammering like a school girl with a crush, she had not been able to stop Ron from feeling her arse, blushing madly, she pictured his face again, the defined lines and the ginger hair that was so cute, the name master: came into her head. Where had that thought come from, denying that she was becoming increasingly attracted and even lusting for the 14-year-old boy. However in her mind, she remember how disappointing James was in bed, with the size of his cock, this she felt would ruin her for life. Walking up the stairs, she opened the door to her room, entering Lily slowly removed the sweater she was wearing as well as peeling off the jeans. She was wearing a light blue lace panties and no bra as she found them to be awkward when cooking, peeling down the panties, she could feel how damp they were, and she knew that she would need self-satisfaction.

Climbing onto her bed, showing the wall her bouncing arse, she turned over; spreading her legs she stroked her pussy lips. Continuing to imagine a ginger boy with a large cock being shoved into her pussy, She reached over and drew out her one of her toys before pumping it in and out her cunt, that was becoming increasing sopping wet. Lily gripped her breasts massaging them rolling her nipples through her fingers, bringing herself to orgasm. Screaming out Ron's name, she knew that she would have to fuck him, get the feeling out her chest, she knew that it was wrong, but her mind was telling her that the feelings were right.

 **Ron's Room, Burrow** : Ron could not believe what he was seeing, he knew that the ritual had worked and now Lily Potter was soon going to be his, down on her knees servicing him. When he got back to Hogwarts, he was going to have so much fun there, with all the girls and women.


	4. Chapter 3: seduction and control

**Chapter 3: seduction and control**

 **Harry Potter AU, 3** **rd** **year + (no Voldemort)**

 **Ron's room, Burrow:** Ron awoke to the suns rays gleaming through his bedroom window, he knew he had another tutoring session with Lily Potter this afternoon, and he was sure that with the pheromone scent, he would be able to turn Lily potter into his slut. Thinking of other girls and women such s the own mother as well as airy ravenclaw Luna even Hermione. The opportunities were endless, the power itself was glorious, and he knew that eventually he could maybe even rule magical Britain from the shadows, with the harem of girls. As Ron walked downstairs he knew that he would need to get some form of collar to show Lily's servitude to him, he knew that Nocturne alley would have something he could use. Eating his breakfast quickly, a quick smile to his mother, who was blushing and doing casual glances at his cock, he said goodbye he went to the floo connection and announced "leaky cauldron".

Ron was feeling nervous for the first time as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, as he had no idea how people would react the pheromones, especially if they were weak of mind. He knew he had been practising with the ability, but you could never know what could happen. Pulling his hood up on his cloak, he moved through the alley, Ron noticed the stares from various girls, what was worrying to him was the stares of younger girls, if really did not want to be known as a paedophile as that would mean that the girls would stay away from him, and that would not help him at all. Walking through the alley, Gringrott's bank loomed ever closer, the white marble standing out against all the old buildings that composed of Diagon alley.

 **Diagon Alley, Gringrotts:** Entering Gringrotts, Ron slowly turned the Black Key he had found on top of the Liber Mordria, this morning. It looked and felt like a Gringrott's key, but he wanted to be sure, as if he had a vault. He knew that he would be able to get new equipment and maybe some presents for his pets. Although he also knew that his pets would soon be giving him money from their own vaults, to their lord and master. Approaching a Teller, who went by the name of Boneslicer, he was quickly forced into a mine cart and taken into the depth of Gingrott's. Approaching a door, the door in which held the symbol he had found on the key, a heart with an arrow through it, breaking it apart; the Tellar Bone slicer unlocked the door and let Ron enter the chamber.

The arched chamber extended into darkness, as torches flickered into life illuminating the chamber, to reveal a small amount of gallons, Knuts and sickes. Not a vast amount, but enough to make his school life confortable. There were also various books and jewellery, littering the floor. Picking up one of the books, it was titled 'necromonicon'. Dropping the book suddenly, Ron realised that most of the books were heavily in the dark arts, approaching black arts. The Black Arts; were so evil that they were not mentioned in any book, let alone spoken off. He knew that these would be going to far, and he would be sent to Azkaban if he were in position of any of these. Gathering some of the Gallons, and sickes, he made his way to the surface, back up the mine-cart, and out of Gringrott's shaken by the revelation, now knowing that what he was studying and exploring was Black Arts. The one way ticket to complete obviation by the magical government of Britain.

 **Diagon Alley and Nocturne Alley:** Leaving Gringrott's, he made a quick walk to Felton's bags, which was just up from Gringrott's to purchase a new bag as his old one was slowly coming apart. Approaching the shop, Ron entered, the doorbell ringing, chiming indicating to the person on the desk that someone had entered. The owner, a long silver haired old man approached him. "Well what can I do for you today young man?" the shopkeeper inquired. "I am looking for a new bag, preferably not to expensive, one that would work, for everyday school work." Ron replied. "I have just the thing in mind, one of several models". Looking over several models Ron chose, a bag that was fairly decent quality and only cost 2 gallons. Leaving the shop with his new bag, Ron picked up varied other items from new quills and parchment to some new sets of robes. All in all in was fairly simple, now was the hardest part, which was entering Nocturne Alley.

The Alley seemed in perpetual darkness, shops like Borgin and Burke, lay hard to pick out. Walking slowly down, you had the 'beautiful Veela', which was obviously a brothel, other shops selling less than legal shops also stood around. Wrapping his cloak, further around him Ron moved into the darkness. Eventually Ron came across, a shop known as nightshades. Making sure his face was properly covered; Ron entered the shop, which held a multitude of different and strange items many of these he did not know what to do with. The shopkeeper was a small bloke, with several scars covering his face. "Well we don't normally have customers, this early. What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper inquired in a rather creepy voice, Ron thought. "I am looking for toys to play with a certain prisoner of mine" Ron, was disgusted with what he suggested, but he knew that he would get better service because of that. "Well if it is toys you are looking for, I have some for great value." Pulling out several trays of items, Ron looked over each one; the first item that caught his eye was a chastity belt that would produce vibrations to keep the person constantly near orgasm, but never allowing them release. The second was a dildo that expanded to any size and shape. The third was a collar, which would slowly open a persons mind. Paying 10 gallons for all the items, saying that he would be back if he got any more sexual items in. Ron quickly left Nocturne Alley and was thankful for seeing the light of Diagon Alley. The fears on his chest were released and he stood taller knowing that the new toys would help him have so much fun.

 **Ron's room, Burrow:** Ron, took out all the items that he had, and thought about what to do with them, he knew that his mother would submit to him one day, so he would not have to hide his items from her, but definably the twins and his father. Looking at the various items he had collected and bought, Ron knew that he would have to take his writing equipment, but also the collar, as if he slipped that around her neck, then Lily potter would become his faster. The dildo and chastity device could wait, maybe another girl. The bra and panties, which were stained, could also wait till they were stained with his cum some more. Running downstairs, Ron left and called out to his mother that he was leaving and arrived in the foyer of the Potter household.

 **Lounge, Potter household:** Lily felt worried, after last night she new about here feelings for Ron and part of her could not wait to see him. Entering the lounge she called out for Ron to come through placing the 2 steaming mugs of chocolate on the table. As Ron entered the room, Lily felt the pheromones wash over her, blushing lightly as the image of Ron's dick implanted in her mind. Ron approached Lily slowly, wrapping his arms round her, hugging her. Lily felt the dick against her lug and the blushing came back, the image permanently implanting at the forefront of her mind, so whenever she though of a Weasley she would think of Ron Weasley and his cock. As Ron hugged her, his hand wandered down and brushed against her arse gripping it lightly. With gaging from the hug, Ron sat down and the lesson started, with Lily blushing every so often as well as glancing at Ron's cock; which was becoming more prominent in his trousers. Lily also stammered a lot more, "Are you ok, Mrs Potter" Ron politely asked? "I just need to visit the toilet, and relieve myself. I should be back soon" Lily then ran off to the toilet very quickly, and if she had looked back, Lily would have seen the smirking face of Ron, who was very happy with how the day was progressing.

 **Toilet, Potter household:** Lily had run inside and locked the door before collapsing against the door; her mind was going haywire with various thoughts of Ronald Weasley. Slipping her hand down her panties, Lily began rubbing herself quickly hoping for release. Grabbing her boobs, Lily massaging her boobs through the t-shirt she was wearing. Using her wand, lily pushed it in and out of her pussy, the feeling becoming more invigorating. The wand not used to the feeling sparking in protest, only causing an even larger sexual feeling in Lily. Screaming out in ecstasy, Lily fell against the door tired from the intense feeling that spread through her body. Looking down she saw that her jeans were soaked, and a puddle of her juices had formed on the floor.

 **Meanwhile, potter Household:** Ron knew, what was happening, with Lily relieving herself in the bathroom and soon would come down clean, but flustered and he would be one step closer to making her his slave. Looking round, Ron decided to explore the house properly without Lily or Harry stopping his searching given that Lily would be gone for at least half an hour in the bathroom. Ron explored the kitchen and lounge but found nothing of interest, the library had some interesting books that he would examine later, but for now he wanted a better look at the master bedroom, where Lily Potter slept. The room was truly stunning, now getting a better look at it in person with lush maroon covers, like the Gryffindor dorm rooms, and a black rug that covered the mahogany floors. There were multiple cupboards and a wardrobe that must have contained many expensive dresses. Looking around Ron felt a pull from one draw in particular in the right hand corner of the room, the feeling got stronger as he walked towards it. Pulling the draw open it reveals something very interesting.

The draw had opened to reveal a set of sex toys, ball gags and a leather suit; this had high-healed leather shoes as well as a skimpy latex bikini. Ron pondered why Lily would have, this and figured that it must have just been a phase she had gone through when she was younger. Leaving it alone, Ron left the room but not before having one last look round and thinking about what would happen later on, checking that the 'Video clarsa' spell was still in place and working, Ron left and just in time too, as Lily had left the bathroom a minute after he had left the bedroom.

Lily had returned, her black jeans straitened out, and her top less crinkled. Her composure that she usually held had returned. Not wanting, to make her seduction to fast. Ron made sure to try and lessen the pheromones, but enough to keep her interested in him. The lesson continued to progress slowly as Ron could not remember certain charms, so they would have to go over them multiple times, but now that he was stronger then they were much easier to cast. The clock reminded him that it was now time to go, standing up ready to leave, Lily led to him out of the lounge. In the foyer, Ron secretly removed the collar from his bag, and as he gave her a hug, one which was leaving Lily blushing he clipped it silently around her neck, knowing that it could not be removed by her except by him, he moved his right hand down to get another grope of her bouncy arse. Giving it a hard grope, he pulled away and shouted "The Burrow" and vanished into the fireplace.

Lily remained motionless, she was broken inside, and she had let a 14 year old grope her, masturbated to him, while he was in the house. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but at the same time it felt like it was the completely right thing to do. Walking back, she collected her equipment from the lounge and went into her room. Looking at her in the mirror, Lily noticed the collar around her neck, she tried to remove it, thinking about when it could have got there, but it could not be removed. Lily liked the look of it; it was rather sexy and would fit well with her black silk dress, that she had planned to wear at some point. She could not understand, she would never where a necklace, but why was she accepting it. What she did not know that the necklace was already influencing her thoughts allowing her to be more open in what she believed in, in regards to sex.

 **Ron's room, Burrow:** Ron could not believe what was happening in his life and his life was becoming perfect. He knew that Lily was basically his and his own mother would soon fall to his charms and magic. Tomorrow lily would finally be his and he would be able to prove that he was the strongest wizard out there, even compared to Harry Potter and Hermione, although Hermione will become his anyway.


	5. Chapter 4 satisfaction and turning

**Chapter 4: satisfaction and turning**

 **Harry Potter AU, 3** **rd** **year + (no Voldemort)**

 **Master Bedroom, Potter Household:** Lily was tossing and turning her dreams filled with a 14 year old with a massive cock, that penetrated her again and again. Awaking covered in sweat, her bed covered in her juices, Lily could not believe what was happening. She had become a hormonal girl in love with someone, however she could only ever come up with the name 'master' and that he required her complete devotion. With a simple 'scourgify', the bed was clean and she could go back to sleep. Sleep never came, her dreams becoming more vivid and real, her body becoming more accepting of these dreams. Realising that she needed to accept these feelings and speak to Ron tomorrow and find out how he feels about her. Stripping off, her nightdress she entered the shower and let the water wash over her body, turning the shower cold, the water cooling down her body and making it relax. Lily knew that Ron would be able to satisfy the feelings that she had currently, maybe only a sexual partner, and the collar making sure that her mind no longer thinking of any taboo between them.

Lily was thinking of what to wear, she was unsure, as she wanted to impress Ron and make it clear that she was willing to have some fun with him. Looking through her dresses, she had come across her black silk dress, which was a bit too small, but for this occasion would work perfectly. It covered her chest and when down to just about the knee, and would look very sexy with some stockings and garter belt. Placing on a pair of red lace bra and panties, she slipped on the dress, and the stockings. Lily hoped that Ron would be happy with her choice of cloths and would happily take her. Lily then decided to clean and make sure that her house would be happy for 'master' when he came.

 **Ron's bedroom, Burrow:** Ron awoke; feeling rather happy he knew today that Lily would finally be his. He hoped that the collar did the job it was supposed to do. Otherwise he might have to use force, which he really did not want to use, as he wanted the girls to be loyal through manipulation. So they would be even more loyal to him than if he used force. Looking around his room, Ron was happy to see that no one had entered during the night and that his secret stash of equipment was safe. Leaving his room and entering the shower, he allowed Ginny who had just come down from her room, to get a good lookover his body, as she ran back upstairs a red blush covering her face as she eyed up her brothers 4 pack.

Ginny could not believe in her mind, eying up her own brother. Not only was that incest, but also wrong in so many ways, despite this she would not mind a bit of eye candy once in a while. She still had ambitions to make Harry her lover like he is in the fairy tales; that she was read as a child.

Ron let the water of the shower cascade over his body, admiring himself in the mirror; he was happy with his body and soon knew that Lily would like his body as well. He knew Ginny had eyed him up and was willing to bet that he could add her to his own harem eventually, but for now she would let her body develop.

Going downstairs, Ron looked at the fantastic breakfast his mother had prepared for him and the rest of the family and sitting down, began eating. Ron walked over placing his plate in the sink; he left for his room planning on what to do for the rest of the day. Ron knew that before lunch he was going to meet lily Potter and finish the seduction and hopefully leave her mind broken body completely satisfied when he left. Going downstairs, knowing that it was Friday, Ron decided to test his strategic mind against hid brother Percy, who had decided to relax for a day as he was given the day off. The game went swiftly and led to a decisive win for Ron. Knowing that he must have been more intelligent to see his brothers moves, when before sometimes he had struggled meant that he had obviously also increased in memory capacity. Ron knew that he would certainly be at the top of his year now, and that Harry was bound to lose. Collecting his bag, Ron made his way to the floo connection and announced "Potter Household", Ron was unsure what to expect, but what was there when he arrived was not what he was expecting.

 **Lounge, Potter Household:** As Ron left the Floo connection, he did not know what to expect but this was unexpected, lily Potter sitting on the coach ready to start their tutoring, but rather than her normal cloths she was in a rather short black silk dress and stockings, she looked rather like a hooker in his opinion. However he knew that spying the collar on her neck that she was completely his and would only take a push to get her to finally submit to him, maybe a kiss would do it or a grope. He was rather unsure, but whatever happened he was leaving until Lily Potter as in front of him allowing him to force her pretty head into his crotch deep throating him.

"Hello, Lily", Ron said layering the pheromones into his voice. This voice alone began to make Lily wet herself. "Well Ron, do you like my new outfit, I was thinking that you may like it" Lily suggested in a rather erotic voice. Ron walked over and leaning in front of her, the dress straining her boobs, swiftly captured her lips. Lily's mind was going mental, Ron was kissing her, allowing Ron to take over Lily opened her mouth allowing Ron to stick his tongue in and explore her mouth. Ron reached one down to her pussy and began giving in a massage, while the other supported round the back, Lily back arched as Ron slipped several fingers into her pussy, this felt even better than when she did it by herself.

Ron was so happy, Lily giving her body to him and he could only enjoy it. Lily could feel His dick start to strain against her body, so getting of the sofa, she got to her knees and opened Ron's trousers and pulled out his cock. Her mind was unable to conceive the size of his penis, James, Sirius or Severus were minute compared to Ronald Weasley, whose specimen was currently dangling in front of her face.

Opening her mouth Lily engulfed the head of this penis, no cock in front of her and soon was gagging as it reached the back of her throat. Disengaging with the head, Lily slathered the cock with her spit before slowly sucking on each one of the hairless balls; Ron gripped Lily head by her hair and forced her head down on his cock, breaking through her gag reflex. His cock was able to be seen stretching out her throat, as she managed to take in about the whole cock into her throat. Ron knew that he was reaching the point of release and bunching up Lily hair in his hand, forced her head into his crotch as he released down her throat and into her stomach. Pulling out her mouth, lily began spluttering and coughing with the amount of cum that had been deposited in her stomach. The cum had began spilling out her mouth and Lily began to clean herself up by re-swallowing and collecting all the cum that spilled out her mouth. To Ron, her face was nothing more than admiration and lust for the cock that had just fucked her.

Picking Lily up, Ron placed her on the sofa and hitched up her dress, proceeding to rip off her panties leaving a soaking cunt showing to the world. Leaning forward Ron slowly licked from top to bottom before nibbling on her clitoris, which was extending out, becoming more prominent. Lily's cunt became wetter as it secreted more and more juices that Ron lapped up, before entering two fingering into the sopping pussy. Feeling that Lily was ready for his cock, Ron prepared to penetrate with slowly pushing his cock through the folds before he was fully sheathed inside her pussy. To Ron, this was a hot velvet chute, which seemed to give him no resistance. On the other hand to Lily, this cock was a pure stick of heaven that was penetrating her again and again, even entering her womb. Lily knew that if he cummed inside then she would most likely get pregnant, although to Lily that would be absolutely wonderful. A little ginger haired green-eyed child that would allow her to be a mother again, now her son was growing up. Penetrating her Pussy again and again, Ron was finding that he was reaching the end of his tether with the pussy. Lily had already received release twice already, and now it was her turn. Pulling her in, and forcing her to bottom out, Ron released his pent up cum inside her body. Lily was screaming out in ecstasy as her pussy was filled to the brim with cum. It flooded her womb and cunt even leaking out as Ron removed his cock from her pussy that was currently glowing healthy red. Lily just lay there, she had never known that such pleasure could exist, let alone happen to her. Looking up at Ron and back down to his Penis, she got off the sofa and began cleaning the cock. She took in the musty smell of the cock and the taste of the juices both hers and Ron's that covered the stick of pure man meat in front of her. Taking one of the sweaty balls in her mouth cleaning it before moving on to the other cleaning that as well. She kneeled down by his side as she sighed and looked at her master and knew that she would never let him go.

Ron decided to go to Lily Potters bedroom to relax after the good fucking session feeling satisfied with what happened. Calling his new pet, Ron began ascending the stairs with lily following behind on her hands and knees, knowing that she had to be below master at all times. Opening the master bedroom doors, Ron lay down on the bed and allowed Lily to climb and lay across his body. Gently playing with her cunt, Ron was feeling complete satisfaction and knew that his life had taken a turn for the better. The dress he looked at was stained with his cum "remove the dress, slut". Ron ordered, with Lily removing it and throwing it behind her exposing her breasts to the air, that were still in the lacy bra. Reaching behind and removing the bra, Ron began to suckle on the stiffened nipple that was now exposed to the air. One thing Ron wanted to do was have both of those nipples pierced, with small rings with tags denoting him as her master. With each nipple he began nibbling on the tip and leaving bite marks, around them. Ron relaxed with Lily snuggling into his side knowing that they would continue the fucking later.

After another intense session, Ron noticed the time and kissing Lily roughly; left her in her bed thoroughly fucked. "Make sure tomorrow when I return you are, only wearing a bikini and have a butt plug inside your arse." Ron ordered as he left the room for the floo connection. Returning home, Ron was feeling wonderful, not realising that the pheromones were being produced and he had not reduced their influence from earlier, leading to his mother Molly Weasley eyeing him up with complete lust as he walked upstairs.

For the next 3 days, Ron and Lily fucked in varying positions, and explored each other's bodies. Knowing that they had limited time before Harry returned from the semi-finals and they would have limited sexual contact. Lily however knew that her time was coming to a close and that soon her lord and master would not longer be visiting her daily to give her release and excitement. But she did know for certain that she would not be forgotten about.

 _This is the Lily Potter Arc finished, she will be returning sooner or later, but now we add a certain redhead's mother or maybe a bossy bookworm. I do not know?_


End file.
